


Backstage Pass

by JT_Sins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chair Sex, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins
Summary: Very late birthday gift, because I suck OTL. The prompt is Chair Sex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinstigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/gifts).



“Well howdy, what do you think you’re doing?”

Your jaw dropped, Jesse McCree was standing at the door, in the flesh. His hands were on his hips, staring at you with a curious grin on his face. He made his way in front of you and trapped you between his arms against the wall. You flinched as his warm hand tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and grabbed a hold of your chin. His breath swept across your face as he leaned in closer.

“Well, sweetheart?”

“Uhh...I’m uh…dare?”

It was just a dare, a simple one that was harmless. You wouldn’t be hurting anyone or getting in anyone’s way. Your friend dared you to sneak backstage during the concert and take a picture with one of his hats on. One of his dumb cowboy hats that he wore all the time, it was a gimmick of his, dressing up like a cowboy and speaking with the accent. You only accepted the dare because one of your friends called you boring and it could have been a much, much worse dare. You would rather take this one than anything else their mischievous minds can come up with.

You waited for a big group of people to come distract the body guards, and quickly made your way to his room. You even managed to put on his hat. Quite honestly you didn’t think that you would get this far, nor did you think you were going to encounter him but there you were being barricaded in by the ‘cowboy’ himself. He had some terrible timing too, you had your phone up and ready to take the picture when he came in.

You had frozen in fear, you thought that he would be on the stage showboating for at least another ten minutes before he made his way back to his dressing room. Jesse’s face contorted into a look of confusion taking in the scene before him before shifting to that curious grin, and that was how you found yourself in this situation. Standing against a wall with his muscular arms surrounding you.

“A dare, darlin’?” Jesse asked. You found yourself speechless as he looked down at you, you noticed a smirk on his perfect lips. 

“Y-Yeah…” you squeaked. Jesse’s eyes roamed over your features before leading up to his hat.

“That hat looks mighty fine on you...pumpkin…,” he trailed off.

“T-thank you, uh.. Mr. McCree…” you stuttered out, blushing at the compliment. You were starting to feel a little shy from the way he was looking at you. His honey brown eyes felt like they were piercing right through you, you felt naked. 

“Call me Jesse. It would be a shame if no one saw you wearin’ it. I have plenty, you can keep that one.” He had a wolfish grin on his face as he backed up off of you. You gave a sigh of relief, he seemed like a pretty cool dude. Maybe this happened often? He sat down in a nearby chair and leaned back against it. His legs were spread wide, as if to show that he was the big man in this room. His confidence knew no bounds. His hands went down to his button-up and started to undo each one slowly. 

“You can keep it, but I hafta get somethin’ in return. How ‘bout it, darlin’?”

You furrowed your eyebrows in thought. Of course, there’s a catch, but I mean… he is pretty attractive and you did all this work to get here for a picture with his stupid hat. Why not? You walked up to him, getting there in two strides before pulling him by his open shirt   
for a kiss. The hat you were wearing, knocked into his, both of them fell off. Neither of you cared, as the kiss started to get more heated. Your hands grabbed onto some locks of his mussed up hair, slightly yanking on them. 

Jesse’s hand made its way to the hem of your shirt, yanking on it to signal you to take it off. You pulled back from the kiss and made quick work of your clothes, haphazardly throwing them around the room, not caring where they landed. You bent over to eye level with Jesse again, your lips made their way back to his. His hands made their way to your hips and pulled your body to him so that you were now sitting on his lap, legs on either sides of his body. 

You groaned as your arousal started to become uncomfortable and grinded your hips against Jesse looking for any kind of friction to quell the feeling. As you grinded down on Jesse, his hands made their way to your ass, squeezing onto it and pulling you down closer to his clothed erection. He let out a growl and leaned forward to start leaving love marks on your sensitive neck, making sure that they were dark enough for everyone to see. 

He pulled back to take a look at his handiwork, his eyes raked over your naked form before whistling in appreciation. His hands made their way up to your breast and fondled them. Thoroughly working them in his nimble fingers. “Damn Pumpkin, you gotta nice set of tits on ya’,” Jesse hummed appreciatively, taking his time to play with your hardened nipples. A moan tore its way out of your body when he took one of them into his mouth, rolling his around with his tongue.

Your hands ran down his body, feeling every chiseled muscle of his toned body. He let out a chuckle when you ran over a few ticklish spots, but it quickly turned into a growl when you reached his crotch and started to rub his cock through his tight jeans. Your hands made quick work of the button and zipper, and started to tug on them trying to release him from the confine of his jeans. He quickly let go of your breasts to tug them down as far as he can along with his boxers. His cock sprung free of the tight fabric, pre cum already leaking from the head.

He gave himself a few lazy pumps before lining it up to your soaked cunt, you placed your hands on his shoulder and lowered yourself onto him. A shiver tore through your body as you felt yourself become full, a groan of pleasure coming out of both of you at the sensation. As you bottomed out on him, his hands made their way back to your ass to give it a squeeze before guiding you to bounce on him. The pace was slow and sloppy as you tried to adjust to the position. When you found your rhythm, you started to speed up, strategically rolling your hips occasionally just to hear that throaty groan of his. 

Jesse was starting to get fed up with the pace you had set and you teasing him, so he tightened his grip on you and started thrusting his hips upward at an unforgiving pace. Your hips moved together, meeting in the middle. The room was filled with the sounds of your groans along with the slapping of skin and the creaking of the chair, threatening to break under the stress of your activities. Your toes curled from the pleasure and your grip tightened on his shoulders, your voice was starting to become hoarse and that seemed to spur him on even further.

“Oh, Sweet Cheeks, you feel so good round me. Like you were made for me.”

You felt your legs started to get tired and you felt it shake a bit, Jesse sensed this and sped up the movement of his hips. Positioning his hips at a new angle, you felt lightning run up your spine with every thrust. Your toes were starting to become warm and you felt the heat rising through your body. Your arms wrapped around his neck to steady yourself and leaned into him, burying your nose in his hair by his ears. His names were on your lips like a prayer.

“Jesse, oh god. Yes, yes, yes. I’m almost there..”

You could feel him panting, his breaths were uneven, you could feel the sweat building up on the side of his face. You didn’t care, you were almost there. The knot in your stomach was tightening, you felt cold and hot at the same time as you continued to call out Jesse’s name. You felt yourself squeezing down on his cock with every thrust, drawing out louder moans from Jesse. You could hear him cursing to himself.

“Shit, darlin’. If you keep doing that I don’t know how much longer I can last…”

Before you knew it, the knot that had tightened in your stomach couldn’t become any tighter and it unraveled itself. The warm feeling had spread throughout your entire body, your face was warm as you screamed out in pleasure. Jesse held onto you and his thrusts became sloppier as he continued to rut into your spent body. They started to become shorter and shorter, until he buried himself deep inside and came. He sat back in the chair, both of you were limp from exhaustion and satisfaction. 

For a few brief moments, you both stayed in that position, reveling in the aftermath of your orgasms before moving. You both cleaned off and got dressed, the reason why you had come there in the first place was the furthest thing on your mind until you felt something plop on your head. It was his hat. Oh right, the dare. You looked to Jesse and smiled, pulling out your phone to snap the picture of yourself.  
“Hold on there, doll face.”

Before you pressed the camera button he came up behind you and took your phone from your hand, positioning it to include himself in the photo. He took another photo on his own phone before adjusting his clothes to walk out on stage again. You had nearly forgotten about the concert too. As you were both walking towards the door, you took the hat off and tried to hand it to him, but he shook his head.

“It’s yours, darlin’. You deserve it.”

He gave a wink and walked out towards the stage. You were smiling from ear to ear as you walked out towards the area where your friends were enjoying the show. You could hear the crowd start to cheer as Jesse walked out onto the stage to start the second half of the show. Your friends caught sight of you and gawked at the hat that you had donned on your head, they were in disbelief that he let you keep it. They asked many questions, but you gave them vague answers. You shushed them and told them to enjoy the rest of the show.


End file.
